Then there were Four
by InuYasha40
Summary: Yet, another part of My AU Teen Titans Rock! The Titans have lost Raven, or have they? Someones gonna get really hurt! Please read and review


Hello, here's the next chapter in My AU Teen Titans Rocks! This one's hopefully more action packed. But still not really on the happy side, but we'll get there! Once again, I want to Thank My Loyal Reviewer Tecna! For Your support, I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans...

Then there were Four

All four members of the Teen Titans, and been rehearsing for the last three hours. In the back room of Fantastic Adventures, the comic book store run by Dick Roberts. Now Nightwing formally Robin leader of the group. He stood five feet tall 10 inches. Dick had been growing His hair, it was now shoulder length. To look more like Nightwing, which He did. He was 169 pounds, wearing white tee shirt blue jeans and gray and black sneakers. His playing was very powerful as was His singing. Which blended perfectly with Terry Waterss sweet voice, She was the other singer in the Band. And the Bass player StarFire, They re harmony was perfect! She was five feet two inches tall, with long straight dyed red hair. Her face was beautiful and innocent looking, with sparkling green eyes! She weighed about 98 pounds more or less, looking very sexy in a pink tank top and sweat pants and sneakers. She liked to match! Next came, Pat Mathews He played tambourine, cow bells and sometimes machrocas. Tonight it was two tambourines, He stood four feet four inches. He dyed His hair green! To be more like His Hero and name sake Beast Boy! Who He really did look like except for His white skin, Pat was dressed in a Teen Titans tee-shirt and black baggy jeans. Some type of weird looking sneakers. Banging and shaking in time with the others! Last was the oldest member, Keith Dial aka Cyborg. Who was a bald African American, who stood six feet tall., weighed in at 250 pounds. He had arms thick as tree trunks! He liked working out, almost as much as playing His techno sound on His duel keyboards! He was wearing a white sweat suit, and high end sneakers. They all were Very into Being the Titans! Only as good as they sounded, the recorded drums. Just weren't cutting it. They all missed, Their Goth Drummer Raven. Alara Simmons, who had just left the band a few days ago. This was the First time they played without a live drummer. As the last note sounded.

"Ok, Titans! Let's take five."Dick didn't look happy. He took off His guitar and laid it against the wall. "Not Our Best.. We've got to do better!" He said turning to face His Friends. "Come on, Dude!" Beast Boy groaned "We ve been at it for hours, I need some Java!"

"I agree, Let us have a break with coffee, now Please!" added Starfire who placed Her bass next to Dicks guitar. She smiled brightly at Dick, in true Starfire manner.

"Yeah, Come On Man! The last song was great! Until we replace Raven, that's as good as it gets!" At the mention of Raven name everyone winced. Dick just grunted, picked up His leather jacket. "Sorry, Guys.. I'll get the coffee, my treat. When I get back, we'll call it a night." Without waiting for an answer, He walked out the front of the store. Pulling on His coat, He walked down the street toward the coffee shop.

"Man, He's taking this bad, real bad." CY said "Yeah, Losing not One but Two Ravens! That's gotta hurt!" Beast Boy stuffed His tambroines in His back pack. "Anybody else think Maybe Rob-I mean.. Nightwing and Raven were MORE than just Friends?" He smirked evilly. "No Way, Dog! You're so wrong! They were getting close.. But I think He was still smarting from Nat." CY answered.

"I agree with Friend Cyborg, It is Very sad, all these mean things are happening to Nightwing of late." The Titans decided long ago, whenever they rehearsed they would act like Titans! They all really enjoyed it, it made it more fun too. "First the meanness of the Evil Death Rose, and the Nasty plan of Natalie's! Then Raven quitting the Band and giving up her dream of Being Titan!" "If Only Something could Be, Done!" StarFire was getting very upset. "Whoa! Chill out, Girl! She did it for Dick and Us, too! We gotta support Her, I know He's hurtin.. Nat could always do that.." Cy sat in Dicks chair.

"Why'd He want to be around her for anyways?" BB asked "You can't pick who You Love, Man! Besides, she was a Great drummer and a Raven.. But When They'd fight, He'd get the worst of it. It takes a lot before He'd fight back.." CY remembered.

"Even after all this time, she still seems to enjoy hurting Him. She seems more like Trigon then Raven." Star sighed. "But you are Right, We must accept former Friend's Raven choice."

"I say, the sooner the Titans get another drummer the happier Nightwing will be! But let's forget about getting another "Raven"! There are other female Titans "Terra", or Bumble Bee or Terra or Wonder Girl! Or Terra! Who better for a drummer than Terra! Yelled Beast Boy with a Hugh smile! "Ok, then You tell Nightwing! You want a "Terra" instead of a "Raven". CY said with a smile "And when He kills You, We'll need a new "Beast Boy" too!" "Maybe He is right, maybe a change would do us all good!" said Starfire brightly. "I'm not saying Yall are wrong, but Y all know How Dick feels about Raven.. Not just the Girls but the Titan." Cyborg said looking at the camera screen.

"Speaking about Raven, Here She comes, I think?" On the screen the image of a Girl coming in the front of the store. It looked their friend dressed like a Gothic Vampire, Her face was covered in make up! Her eyes were covered in black eye liner, her lips were blood red. Her heart shaped face was even more pale than normal. Her hair was streaked with bright red and pitch black lines. Pulled back in a ponytail, held in place with a shiny silver chain. Which matched the collection of chains on her wrists, she was wearing black silk scarf. Tight leather pants, and boots. She was all of 4 foot 5inchs of Goth Girl! (She weighed about 103 pounds) She burst into the back room! Looking around quickly, "Guys! Where's Dick?" She demanded. "No Hello? Just where's Dick?" Pat smirked as if proved right. "Friend Raven? Star taking in Alaras new Heavy Goth look. "Why? What's up! Cyborg jumping out of the chair. "He went to on a coffee run, He'll be back any time, now." "Oh, No.." Alara looked worried. "My Boyfriend Seth and His clan are after Him! They some how found out He was 'Robin"! Let's just say they all think He did something He didn't!" "Awww, Don't worry! He can fight! This Dic- Nightwing We're talking about!" BB said still smiling. "There's like twenty of them!" "Oh."

"It must Be DeathRoses doing!" Star said grabbing her coat, "Yeah, We better warn Him!" BB grabbed the bat Steve (the owner) kept in the back. "Just in case!" "Right! Titans Go!" The Three Titans charged out of the backroom! "Wait.." Alara blocked their way. " There's Twenty Vampires out there! I can't help!" "Just get Him off the street, I'll talk to Seth! Don't Fight Them."

"Please.." Alara looks like she was going to cry, she ran pasted Her Friends. Then ran down the street. "That was Freaky! I don't care what she says, we gotta get to Nightwing, Now!" BB said pulling on His coat, holding His bat waiting at the door. "Agreed! I do not care! We must Save Nightwing! Star stood by Beast Boy. Cyborg turned out the lights, locked up the back. Ran to the front door, "I don't know what Her Deal is! And I Don't Care! Titans Go!" He locked the door behind Them, Together They all ran down the street looking for their friend and leader! Meanwhile, "Nightwing" had been standing in a very long line. He finally got the coffee order filled and left the store. The street even this late (it was 10:30pm) was strangely empty. "This feels little odd." Dick thought to Himself. "Hey! Robin!" He looked around and saw three guys getting out of a Black junky looking van. Mainly because He had been thinking about what happened at the Bank (check the truth about Raven) He knew these three! The one in the lead coming towards Him was Seth! Alaras Vampire Boyfriend, dressed pretty much the same. Long Black leather coat and pants and boots. His silk pirate type shirt with some weird Blood red crystal on a long gold chain. His long white hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He had a sharp pointy face, and fangs. Seth was tall (six feet) but skinny maybe 130 pounds. He's two body guards were copies of Him in dress and hair style. But they were big like line backers! 250 pounds each, with badly dyed hair and fangs. Dick stopped in front of them holding the bags of coffee one in each hand. He gave them the stare. "Seth. You and Your Friends wanna move?" "No, I think we're gonna Beat the living crap outta you!" Seth smirked. "First, I don't want to hurt you, again! And second that was four years ago! Just Move." Dick said using His steely tone.

"Well, Robbie Maybe You could beat us when we were caught off guard! But we're ready This time!" He smiled showing His Fanged teeth. Crash! Dick felt something Hard hit the back of His Head! He fell down to His knees! Looked behind saw three Goth Girls one holding a broken bottle. His Head was screaming with blinding pain! His vision blurred. Dick felt the blood oozing down His neck. "You Bas.." UGHHHGH! Seth kicked Him in the chest! He fell backward on His back! More and More Vampires were pulling up in cars! While the ones all ready there, surrounded His now helpless form. They were kicking and laughing and jumping on Him! "And Two, Nobody Touches My Girl!" HAHAHAHAHA! Seth's laugher and the Pain worst than anything He had ever felt! Were the last things He heard and felt, suddenly everything went black!

There You have it My first cliffy! Will Alara formally Raven save Dick? Will The Titans get there before Seth and His Clan Kill Him! Is this the End! You'll have to review to find out! All helpful suggestions are welcome!

Thanks,

Nightwing38


End file.
